


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by deVien



Series: Obey Me! Secret Santa 2020 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Films, Flustered Mammon, He also ends up bringing up things that he didn't mean to so, He just wants the best for the person he loves, Mammon's a cutie, ObeyMeSecretSanta2020, Secret Santa, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so freaking sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: An #ObeyMeSecretSanta2020 gift for Fireflowermaiden and her OC Evangeline! Mammon plans a nice holiday surprise for his Eve...and he so hopes she'll like it.---“No.” Satan hadn’t missed a beat, he hadn’t even entertained his brother’s query before turning back to his book.“Aw, c’mon Satan - it’s for Eve!”Well, that changed things. The book found its way into Satan’s lap and he looked at his brother, scepticism still carved into his features, “This had better not be something stupid. I refuse to dress up, even for Evangeline”.Mammon waved a hand about dismissively, “Nah, it’s nothin’ like that - I just need your help with a bit of research ‘n organisation…”Now that interested Satan. “Go on”.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! Secret Santa 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireflowermaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflowermaiden/gifts).



> Happy holidays, everyone!
> 
> This is one of two Secret Santa gifts that I was asked to do. I'm really pleased with how this one came out, despite being nervous about it - I've never written something for an OC that I wasn't already familiar with and I could only ask questions about Evangeline via the Secret Santa mods. 
> 
> So, Fireflowermaiden, I do hope that you enjoy the fic (and that everyone else does too)!

The Avatar of Greed was  _ trying  _ to be patient. It wasn’t something that he was particularly skilled at, but this was  _ important _ and he wanted to make sure that he got it just right-   
  
“Mammon. If you don’t stop staring at me, you’re going to regret it.” Acid green stared back from over the cover of his book, blond eyebrows furrowed with irritation. Seemingly oblivious, or perhaps playing stupid, the older demon beamed back, “I’ve gotta favour to ask ya!”   
  
“No.” Satan hadn’t missed a beat, he hadn’t even entertained his brother’s query before turning back to his book.    
“Aw, c’mon Satan - it’s for Eve!”   
Well, that changed things. The book found its way into Satan’s lap and he looked at his brother, scepticism still carved into his features, “This had better not be something stupid. I refuse to dress up, even for Evangeline”.   
Mammon waved a hand about dismissively, “Nah, it’s nothin’ like that - I just need your help with a bit of research ‘n organisation…”   
  
Now  _ that _ interested Satan. “Go on”.

* * *

“Ya just gotta be patient - it’s totally worth it, I promise!” Mammon desperately hoped that his human couldn’t feel the nerves radiating off of him. It’d taken a fair bit of goading from both him and Satan to ensure that the house was empty particularly for this. The demon had put in a lot of effort and he so hoped that his Evangeline would like it.    
  
Once he had his Eve in the kitchen, he brought his hands away from her eyes with a boisterous, “Ta-daaaa!”. The kitchen island was filled to the brim with ingredients, many of which were not obtainable from the shelves of any shop in the Devildom. Human world ingredients.    
  
“So, I know this time’a year ya humans do a lotta baking for some reason. Now, The Great Mammon doesn’t worry about things like that, so don’t get the wrong idea! But Satan might’ve known a bit about it ‘n helped me out”, He sauntered to the island, trying to pretend that he wasn’t concerned with Evangeline’s reaction, trying to pretend that he wasn’t certain that he could just puke his heart up right there in the kitchen if she disliked the surprise that he’d put so much effort into, “He got the recipes ‘n ingredients...but  **I** got the ruffians outta the house! It’s just the two of us today, so ya should be grateful!” Ignoring his nerves, he shot her a million watt smile.   
  
Oh Diavolo, were his palms sweating?

If they weren’t before, they definitely were when she pressed that kiss to his cheek.    
  
“ANYWAY,” No, Mammon’s voice did  _ not _ crack, thank you very much, “Here.” He handed the book of recipes that Satan had so diligently put together for their beloved human (and Mammon had just as diligently vandlised with stupid little doodles in the margins), “Pick a few. We’ve got the ingredients here for everythin’...and if there’s somethin’ not to your tastes, don’t worry about it. We can always feed those ingredients to Beel, eh?” Shamelessly, he popped some of the baking chocolate into his mouth while he waited for his human to select what she wanted to bake.    
  
Eventually, he realised that she’d said something to him. He’d been too preoccupied to notice, too busy watching her pour over Satan’s handwriting (and hoping that she’d been smiling over his own little additional doodles). When she said his name again, he snapped out of his reverie - although he didn’t realise what a love-struck doofus he looked like while he’d been observing her.    
  
“Huh? Oh, found somethin’ ya like? Let’s get started then!”

The Avatar of Greed wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He was quick to muck in, to pull out the appropriate measuring cups and make sure that all of the right ingredients were within reach. Despite the fact that he had intended for Evangeline to be the one to have the most fun, he was really enjoying himself...and hogging most of the tasks. Unintentionally, of course! The demon just hadn’t expected to like this baking thing as much as he did. 

At one point he looked up from the recipe book that he had been so engrossed in, grinning cheekily at the phone pointing at him. “Ya takin’ a picture there, treasure? I don’t blame ya, wantin’ a picture of The Great Mammon ‘n all. But how about one of the two of us, huh?” His normal shyness and the nervous energy from earlier seemed to have gotten lost somewhere along the way as he pulled his human into his arms, gently taking her phone so that he could get a shot of the two of them at a decent angle. 

“That’s a good photo. Text it to me, ‘kay? Gotta get these in the oven before I forget…”

Hours passed quickly. Between baked-goods cooling, ingredients being mixed, Mammon inadvertently eating half a batch of cookie dough, and making mugs of fancy coffee, the afternoon just seemed to zip by. Too quickly, by the demon’s reckoning.    
  
The final item had been put in the oven. Mammon had made sure that the last thing would be the one that would take the longest...because he had another surprise lined up.    
  
He set the timer on the counter as well as his phone. “Alright then, Eve - grab your coffee. The Great Mammon’s got another surprise for ya!” Much more confident than before, her demon grabbed her free hand and weaved their fingers together while dragging her to the common room. 

Another thing that his brothers had happily helped him with was setting up the common room so that it was nice and cosy. His big projection screen had been brought downstairs and set up to watch films, Beel had helped to move furniture around so that the couple could cuddle up in a big nest of pillows and blankets, and Asmo had ensured that string lights were tastefully hung about, “To add to the ambience” as he put it. The way that the Avatar of Lust had wiggled his brow had made Mammon blush and splutter at the time, but he wasn’t thinking about that now.   
  
No, he was looking at Evangeline - appreciating how the hundreds of little lights shone in those gorgeous green eyes of hers, soaking in the expression on her face. Thinking about how there wasn’t anything in all of the three realms that he wouldn’t do to make her happy…

“So, we got some movies too - Satan grabbed them when he was grabbing all of that bakin’ stuff. They’re popular holiday films from the human realm...so I reckon that there should be at least  _ one _ that you’ll like!” Reluctantly, he released Eve’s hand to allow himself to grab the stack of DVDs that the Avatar of Wrath had so carefully curated while ‘up stairs’. “Ya pick one ‘n pop it in, Imma grab a plate of those goodies for us”.    
  
Mammon was quick to dash out of the room to grab the plate and to pile it high with treats. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with his human and soak up all the time he could before his brothers made it home (and have more than his fair share of the sweets that he had made with Eve before Beel raided the kitchen…). 

And that was exactly what he did. Upon his return to the common room he was shameless with how he cuddled up to Evangeline. Careful not to tip over the plate, he grabbed a blanket to wrap around them and pulled her close to settle in. “Ready?” With her approval, he hit the ‘play’ button on the remote.    
  
As they watched, Mammon took this time to truly appreciate his time with his Eve. There wasn’t often the opportunity to have time that was truly just for the two of them and he knew that she didn’t like having all of the attention of a room on her. But he  _ loved _ giving her all of his attention.    
  
And bundled up like this, he knew that he had all of her attention too. He could hold her close, appreciate that smell that was just so sweetly her, steal his fill of kisses.    
  
While the film carried on, the gears of Mammon’s mind began to turn - and they only stopped as the credits began to roll.    
  
He leant back to be able to look at her properly and he smiled shyly, “Y’know Eve, I really like this. Just the two of us. Maybe one day, I’m not sayin’ now or anythin’ like that but, y’know,  _ one day _ ...maybe it’d be nice to have a little place of our own?” The demon was starting to regret opening his big mouth now - why was he even bringing this up? His cheeks felt hot enough to cook an egg on, “Not that I mean that ya need to tell me now or anythin’ ‘cause I’m sure that ya’d love to have a lil’ house with The Great Mammon ‘n all! I just-”   
  
Thankfully, the loud blaring of his alarm interrupted his rambling. “OVEN! The oven! I’ll geddit!”    
  
Once again, Mammon was dashing from the room - saved by the bell. 

While he was in the kitchen and pulling out the last of the baked goods, he heard his brothers enter the house once more. While he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to try and navigate the conversation that he himself had instigated, Mammon was also deeply disappointed that their alone time had been interrupted.    
  
But maybe, one day in the future, he and his Eve would be able to recreate this day in a little house of their own - without the worry of his troublesome brothers barging in. 


End file.
